A Soldier's Conscience
by pyxydust
Summary: *HIATUS* (see profile) A short series of one-shots focused on the other named soldiers in FFXIII and the conscience-rending decisions they are forced to make in the days leading up to and following the Purge. Beginning with Lt. Amodar, the series will include Brig. Gen. Cid Raines and Lt. Col. Yaag Rosch. Might include Lt. Col. Jihl Nabaat and Capt. Rygdea.
1. Lt Amodar: A Commander's Last Gift

**A Commander's Last Gift**

_**Day 12, 0700 hours**_

Lieutenant Amodar sat at his desk, the personnel file of one Sergeant Lightning Farron in hand and officer training recommendation forms spread across his work space. He wearily rubbed his eyes; he'd come into the office early at the request of a PSICOM officer, Lieutenant Colonel Yaag Rosch. Not that Amodar had much choice after the Sanctum granted PSICOM jurisdiction over Bodhum last night with Lieutenant Colonel Jihl Nabaat in command of the entire operation, but he decided he'd take what blessings he could get this morning. "At least Rosch respects the strengths and purpose of the Guardian Corps. Still, nothing good will come of it," he muttered. 

A brisk knock resounded through the office. Amodar answered with a perfunctory "Come in," and Lt. Col. Rosch entered. 

"Good morning, Lt. Amodar. It's a pleasure to meet you; although, I'm sure we both wish it were under different circumstances." Rosch approached the desk as Amodar shuffled the papers together, stuffed them into the folder, and placed the folder aside face-down. As the lower-ranked man stood, the men shook hands across the desk. The colonel's eyes flickered over to the folder. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Amodar smiled slightly at that. "No, sir. I'm just completing some officer recommendation paperwork. It's nothing that can't wait." He gestured to a chair, and they both sat. "On the more pressing matter of today's business, Colonel, what can the GC do to aid PSICOM until this situation is resolved?" Amodar's subordinates would be surprised at his atypically formal speech and his seeming willingness to abdicate responsibility for his soldiers to another's command. Amodar already determined that appearances were everything this morning with the appearance of cooperation being paramount. The last thing Bodhum needed was for the GC troops to get antsy about their families, the tourists' families to storm the town, or NORA to decide PSICOM was up to no good. Amodar suppressed a shudder at the vision of the resulting chaos any of those circumstances could trigger.

"Yes. We'll need your troops split into two teams. The smaller team will guard the Vestige beginning this morning until PSICOM airships arrive this afternoon. Our current forces are not enough to adequately keep curious civilians away, especially with the influx of citizens for last night's fireworks display." Rosch smiled coolly at Amodar. "The other, larger, team will man the barricades my forces are currently setting up along the roads, airship pad, and train station until PSICOM reinforcements arrive."

Amodar leaned back into his chair to consider the colonel's request. _Farron's on leave as are a few others._ "Should I have my people currently on leave return, Colonel?"

"That won't be necessary, Lieutenant." Rosch's gaze turned to the townscape outside Amodar's window. "Our concern is not military personnel; our training provides us a certain degree of mental fortitude when it comes to uncertainty such as the Vestige or the temporary barricades. PSICOM's concern is the protection of Cocoon's citizenry, even from itself."

Lt. Amodar nodded cautiously. "I'll have squads 2 and 7 meet your men around the Vestige at 0900 this morning, and I'll have unit 12 on standby from 0900 until your airships arrive. I'll have the other units aid with the barricades. Is this acceptable?"

Rosch's smile warmed. "It is indeed, Lieutenant." He stood. This was a signal for Amodar to stand as well. They shook hands once again. "It is, as always, a pleasure working with the GC." Amodar nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment, and Lt. Col. Rosch left the office.

_Stay out of it, Farron._ Lt. Amodar sank back into his chair, a sense of foreboding steeling over him. "Nothing good will come of it." He flipped Sgt. Farron's file face-up and continued to fill out the well-earned recommendation forms.

_****_

_**Day 12, 1300 hours **_

For the second time today, Lt. Amodar's door was abused. Upon his call to enter, a frantic corporal rushed to his desk and saluted. "Sir! I think you need to contact Sgt. Farron." Amodar looked up curiously. Seeing the lieutenant's confused expression, the corporal continued in a calmer manner, "It's regarding her sister, sir."

_Corporal Shelan - serving as Sgt. Farron's second, currently assigned to the Vestige detail._ Amodar made the connection between the enlisted man in front of him and his protégée in an instant. His thoughts stumbled a bit as he pieced the rest of the message together. _What is going on with the younger Farron?_ "Why would you say that, Corporal?"

"This, sir." Corp. Shelan placed a video display card on his superior's desk and touched the playback icon. 

* * *

_begin video _

An image of Serah Farron and Snow Villiers being shot at while riding a velocycle appeared. The vehicle flew over the beach and out over the ocean before it veered back toward the camera. The video followed the velocycle up the front of the Vestige. Serah jumped out and was pulled into the landmark before it closed up tight. The velocycle, Snow its only occupant, was hit and careened out of control.

_end video _

* * *

Amodar steepled his fingers and leaned back into his chair. _No way she'll stay out of it now._ He gazed at the obviously worried man in front of him. "Leave this with me. I'll make sure the information is appropriately disseminated. Also, I'll contact Sgt. Farron. Is that understood?" Corporal Shelan reluctantly nodded.

_It always amazes me how she inspires loyalty in her troops and fails to see it._ "Good. This is GC business since PSICOM has already issued its instructions on what to do with GC personnel on leave. Is that understood?" Corporal Shelan nodded in acknowledgement again, this time a little more eagerly.

"Good. Return to your post." With a sharp salute, the lower-enlisted turned smartly on his heel and left the office. The lieutenant sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes again.

He pulled the video display card and Sergeant Lightning Farron's personnel file over so they both sat in front of him. "I told you messing in PSICOM business would bring nothing good. Now, PSICOM's business will bring you nothing but grief."

As he shook his head sadly, Lieutenant Amodar took apart his favorite soldier's personnel file. He shredded every indication of her combat strengths and weaknesses, her familial and background information, and every detailed commendation that he thought wouldn't draw too many questions. He then moved on to her electronic file and did the same, and he erased the video display card. _It won't help if they've already pulled her information, but it may buy her some time if they haven't._ Amodar was certain she would go up against PSICOM and the Sanctum if what he suspected about her sister after watching the video was accurate.

His last gift to the girl with cold eyes and a fractured heart would be a dearth of pertinent intelligence for PSICOM to use against her. He smiled coldly. "They'll never know what hit them."


	2. Lt Col Jihl Nabaat: The Perfect Tool

**This **story takes place two days after the Purge.

There are two things in Yaag's story referenced in this one. In my head canon...

1-There was a debate about sending troops into Sunleth. Jihl lost the argument.

2-Just after that debate concluded, Yaag confronted Jihl with a horrible truth about her handling of Sazh in Episode 0, Part III: Treasure/Family and the differences in his approach vs hers. It rubbed her the wrong way.

As always, statements in double quotes are speech, statements without quotes are thoughts, and single quotes are special based on their context (onomatopoeia, euphemism, quoting another, etc.).

* * *

**Lt. Col. Jihl Nabaat: The Perfect Tool**

_**Day 15, 0734 hours, PSICOM HQ, Eden**_

_*click, click, click, swoosh*  
*click, click, click, swoosh*_

Agitated, Colonel Jihl Nabaat stalked PSICOM headquarters slicing her baton through the air with every other step. Her 'conversation' the day before with her personal pain in the ass, Yaag Rosch, reverberated in her mind. _Trust?! What good did that do him with the likes of former-Lieutenant Amodar?_ She drew a steadying breath, then released it in a huff. _I could have __**used **__those troops in Sunleth!_ Her steps slowed as she neared the l'Cie's room. _How do I get the child to cooperate now?_ She collapsed her baton and slid it into her belt.

Jihl opened the door to reveal the six year old boy fal'Cie Kujata turned into a l'Cie ten days before. _It's not fair, but then nothing in life ever is._ The bitter thought twisted her stomach. Plastering a smile on her face, she approached him.

"Dajh. Good morning."

Bright inquisitive brown eyes turned up to her. A cheerful smile soon followed. "Good morning, Miss Jihl." Dajh shifted his gaze passed her. "Where's Daddy?"

The innocent question cut through 'Miss Jihl'. _Damn! How do I answer?_ Yaag's words came back to her. 'I possess something you lack….The trust of those who knew the l'Cie before this mess started.'

_And I have something you do not, Military Director. Someone one of the l'Cie will do __**anything **__to protect._ PSICOM Director Nabaat smiled as she bent down to look Dajh in the eye.

"He's not able to join us right now, Dajh. He's helping Mr. Yaag with some things." Relief flooded her at the young Katzroy's willingness to believe her half-truth. "Why don't we have some breakfast, and then we'll play some games. Yes?" She reached for his hand.

A dazzling grin replaced the boy's puzzled expression. He leapt from where he'd been sitting and took her hand. "Yeah!" Dajh began regaling her with stories about what he and Sazh would do when his dad came back with their chocobo.

Jihl noticed Nautilus kept coming up in Dajh's chatter. _I'll have to remember that if his testing proves fruitful._ She squeezed his hand when his excited swinging nearly separated them. "Careful, Dajh. You don't want to get lost, do you?"

"No, Miss Jihl." With that he continued his stories from before.

_I hope your crystal sleep will be full of dreams like these._ Jihl pushed the unexpected melancholy away. _At the very least, I can keep you and your father from turning cieth while __I__ protect Cocoon._

She ignored the frisson of satisfaction that slithered down her spine at the thought she would beat Yaag yet again.


End file.
